1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to earpiece devices and, particularly, to an earpiece device with microphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 4, a conventional earpiece device 40 includes a main body having an extension arm 41, a speaker 42, a microphone 43 and an ear-hook 44. The speaker 42 is disposed in the rear portion of the main body. The microphone 43 is secured in an end portion of the extension arm 41. When the earpiece device 40 is held on the ear of a user by the ear-hook 44 and the microphone 43 is positioned near the user's mouth, the earpiece device 40 can operatively output sound to the user's ear and pick up the user's voice.
However, when the earpiece device 40 is in operation, the microphone 43 not only picks up the user's voice but also the background noise, which results in the sound quality of the microphone unsatisfactory.